Percy's Just Pecy
by BadAss Awesomeness
Summary: Leo wants to fight the monsters that attack the Argo II too and he complains that he can't with Percy taking all the sweet action. Percy doesn't know he does this but bears with Leo who rants on and on. Meanwhile, Annabeth, being Annabeth, chuckles over her boyfriend's obliviousness. Just a one-shot meant to cheer up a lonely person's day. Enjoy! (my first fic/ pointers welcomed)


**Yo, readers and readettes, this is my first fanfic so pretty please with a cherry on top, go easy on me?**

 **But I really hope you all enjoy.**

 **Thanks!**

 ***~0~0~0~***

 **Leo's P.O.V**

 ***~0~0~0~***

Leo looked up to Percy, he really did. Sometimes, he thought of Percy as some kind of super awesome, upgraded demigod. Leo's seen him do the craziest, coolest things he's ever seen a demigod do.

Percy Jackson laughs like a kid of Hermes and he can say the funniest things too. One time, the _Argo II_ was assembled in the mess hall and Percy just randomly said "Ah, now this feels like old times: a war council with donuts." Leo just couldn't stop laughing, Jason actually shocked him back to reality (No kidding. It hurt too.)

Percy also has the good looks of a kid of Aphrodite. Tousled black hair, the body of an athlete. He was the rugged, awesome type. Then Percy reminded Leo of Ares' kids because when he fought, he sent chills down Leo's spine. He was ruthless in the way there was no room for mercy for enemy monsters. He swung his sword like it was an extension of him. It was sappy-sounding, but Percy was like an athlete slash dancer on the field. Ruff, tough, moving with a rhythm Leo didn't even see in Annabeth. He was tuned with the battle, listening to a loud, hard music that only he could hear, and only he could move to. It probably came from the years of fighting like a Greek. Greeks were known to be ancient, old style, and perfect in individuality.

But that's also where the problem came from. Leo looked up to Percy, but sometimes, he thought Percy wanted to do everything on his own _too_ much. He fought and dominated the field. He tried saving everyone, on his own. Leo, despite spending most his days bent over some mechanic project of his, understood the importance of teamwork. Just like a basketball team had each of its players, _Argo II_ had players too.

But like a basketball team, Percy was like the power forward, barreling through the opponent's defense like he was knocking down bricks. Jason and Frank weren't even like that, and they could be scary too. Well, maybe not Frank. The man was like an extra large walking teddy bear that carried extra large weapons. Jason was Roman, so that meant he was more restrained and perfect: leader material.

Not Percy. Nope. He was Greek through and through like Leo. He couldn't stop moving, he had ancient blood running through his veins that made him super proficient during a fight, he read Greek like he's known it all his life.

But for some reason, Percy couldn't stop taking the spotlight during a battle! Leo wanted to yell, sometimes, that he liked the brutal, dangerous stuff too!

At the moment, he wanted to scream for that same reason.

Sea monsters were attacking the _Argo II_ while it was voyaging across the Mediterranean. They were the big, nasty ones too. There was six total, all of them looking similar except in color. They had the pincers of a crab but the size of bathtubs (the big suite kinds you find in expensive hotels). Their eyes were small and beady sticking out of their heads with _huge_ shells that Leo could play mini-tennis on. Legs about as long as Leo and as sharp and strong as swords kicked out of their bodies. Huge tails like fins propelled them and kept them afloat. They were just ugly too, with their wrinkly, freaky faces. And for some reason, they screamed. They screamed like out of tune, crazy dolphins and it was shattering Leo's ears just being near them.

He was getting ready to sick 'em with some shots from his _ballistae_ , when Percy decided to be hero again and jumped off the ship.

"Come on!" Leo shouted as he ran to the railing and watched as Percy used the water to push himself forward, shooting through the water like a rocket.

"He's doing it again," Frank sighed, slinging his bow back onto his shoulder since it looked like he didn't have to fight again. Percy was already slicing at the soft underbelly of one of the monster-crabs.

"I'm being one-upped by him again," Leo heard Jason mutter irritatedly. " _Again_."

Leo looked at him with an _Are you serious?_ face. "Man! What about me?! I want some blood and glory too!" Leo complained, looking back down at Percy. The guy was perfectly skewering the crabs. Guess they would have crab-meat for dinner now. With lots and _lots_ of leftovers.

"Percy can handle it," Annabeth said confidently, smirking at Piper who rolled her eyes. It was that ongoing thing, kind of like Percy and Jason's battle of who was the better son of the Big Three. Instead, with Annabeth and Piper, it was who had the better boyfriend. Leo rolled his eyes at both of them.

And Percy did handle it. After some fifteen minutes later, and after a whole lot of screaming and shouting, all six colossal (crab colossal) beasts were nothing but chopped liver floating in the water. Which wasn't disgusting. Yeah, it was totally not disgusting. Just a bunch of bloody meat floating along. Not disgusting. Leo scrunched up his nose. Maybe it was a little disgusting.

Percy popped up from the water, Anaklusmos (Riptide) in his hands. The water slid from his clothes and, voila, the guy was dry again. Leo scrunched up his nose again. "Show off," he muttered.

"Agreed," Jason said. Leo huffed and looked at the taller, blonde male.

"You have no room to speak," Leo said. Hazel laughed quietly while Frank smiled, almost smirking at Jason's expression. It was such a mix of scandalized, shocked, and insulted, Leo had to laugh. Piper did as well, hugging her boyfriend reassuringly while Annabeth shook her head ruefully. The other blonde went to her own boyfriend who was looking at them amused and confused.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, giving Percy a light kiss. Leo made a gagging motion and Hazel giggled. Piper glared at Leo and he stuck his tongue out at her. Sheesh, Beauty Queen was getting all Aphrodite on Leo now. Just great.

"Hey, Wise Girl," Percy said.

"Saving the day again?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Percy and he looked alarmed for a moment, before laughing sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck.

"I do that a lot, huh?" he asked. Leo slapped his face and groaned. Percy frowned at him.

"Hey, little Latino Machine-o man, you alright over there?" Percy asked, walking over with Annabeth. Frank snorted and Jason put his hand over his mouth, trying to stop a laugh from coming up. They both failed and burst into laughter. Hazel stared at them, confused.

Leo sputtered, staring at Percy in shock. "What?!" he exclaimed. "What did you call me, you freaking macho fishy!" Jason fell to the deck, tears streaming down his face as he tried to breath and laugh at the same time. His laugh box was probably broken. Frank had to hold onto the railing and his stomach at the same time. Even Piper looked away, hiding her giggles. Leo fumed irrationally. He was still miffed he didn't get any action.

Percy blinked and held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, okay, sorry firebug. I didn't know you had a temper."

"Where the heck are you getting these nicknames?!" Leo cried, throwing his hands up into the air. He stomped off to the stairs, going down to the second deck where his cabin room was. He muttered curses under his breath. Maybe he would invent some kind of super awesome robot that made sure Percy stayed in his room when monsters attacked the ship. So Leo could _finally_ kill something.

 ***~0~0~0~***

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

 ***~0~0~0~***

Percy stared at Leo's retreating back with surprise and confusion. Was it something he said? The little dude's hands were even smoking and he didn't notice. Well, Frank didn't either since he and Jason were too busy cracking up. Percy looked at them and sighed. Then he turned to Annabeth.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked her, hoping she said nothing.

"Everything," Annabeth answered. Percy groaned, making his girlfriend laugh lightly. "Don't worry Seaweed Brain. If you really want to know, go talk to Leo. I think he's more than willing to tell you where you went wrong."

"Uh, if you did not just see him, mind I remind you he looked like he rather set me on fire than talk to me?" Percy waved a hand to the lower deck and made a gesture with his hands that clearly said _Boom!_

"He'll talk," Annabeth reassured. "He'll probably shout and scream a little more than just talk, but he'll definitely let you know what's on his mind." Percy rubbed his face. This was going to be troublesome. Maybe he should bring a water bottle with him just incase Leo decided to go turbo on him or something.

Glaring balefully over at Jason and Frank who were still snickering and giving him funny looks, Percy groaned one last time before walking to the stairs. There was a loud _pop_ and Percy knew the water bottle he had rolled near the two had just doused them. They were sputtering and cursing when Percy descended to the second level deck.

He walked to the engine room. Leo was usually there so he figured he'd be there now, to let off some steam if anything. Percy was well aware that when the younger demigod was in a mood, he would go to the loudest part of the ship (the engine room), and bang on stuff like he was hammering just so he could let loose pent up agitation or anger.

Percy just had to jump overboard and sulk in the water, where no one could hear him curse (in both English and Greek), scream and wallow in self pity. He shrugged the thought off as he neared the engine room.

The clanking and whirring of gears and metal was nothing new. Percy looked around. The huge 'heart' of the ship, as Leo sometimes called it, took up the center of the room, hooked up to all sorts of other wires and machines. Other than that, no Leo. Percy frowned.

Where else could the little firebug be? Percy chewed his lip, thinking, his brow furrowed in thought. He definitely wasn't at the wheel, since Percy was just there. Leo doesn't need to go to sickbay, unless he really wanted to be alone.

Percy sighed. He wasn't sure, but he knew Leo had a cabin. He just never saw the other use it. Heck, Percy doesn't even know which room it is. He thought for a moment. Percy had the last cabin. Annabeth had the first one. Jason had the one next to hers and then there was Piper. Leo could have the one after the, which was the last before the second batch of doors where Frank, Percy, Hazel and Coach Hedge were.

Yeah, Percy would check the cabin after Piper's. Leo could be there.

Percy made his way back up the stairs some before heading off to the cabins on the second level deck. He walked over to Leo's cabin. Fidgeting for a moment, he laid his ear on the door to hear what was going on inside. Leo was definitely on the other side. There was also the sound of the usual machinery Percy would normally hear from the engine room. He took a deep breath. Hopefully, Leo wasn't in the mood to blast Percy as soon as he stepped inside.

Percy knocked on the door, hard enough so he knew Leo could hear him. "Leo, can I talk to you?" he called, still listening.

There was a pause in the buzz of gadgets and devices. Percy waited for the door to open. Then the buzz was running again. Percy sighed internally. He was sulking. Percy didn't blame him. When he sulked, he wanted alone time from even Annabeth sometimes. The thing was, he didn't know _why_ Leo was sulking. He rubbed the back of his neck tiredly before banging on the door again.

"Leo, come on man. I just want to know what's up," he called again. "Was it really the nicknames? You could just tell me to stop calling you that stuff. I'll stop, okay? So can you please open the door?" He waited. Nothing. The buzz didn't even stop this time. "I even said please!" Percy complained.

The buzz came to an abrupt stop and the door suddenly swung open, hitting Percy right in the face. With a yelp (no, he refused to admit he yelped, he very manly grunted in pain), Percy fell to the floor and held his nose.

"It's broken! I know it is!" Percy groaned pitifully. He watched as Leo's head popped around the corner of the door with a surprised expression.

"Oh fu- Sorry, Percy!" Leo said hastily, scrambling over to help him up. Percy hid a grin under his hand and pretended to be in pain.

"Oh gods, that's definitely blood. Is that how much you hate me, man?" Percy said as Leo kneeled beside him. He made sure to have his back to the smaller male so that he couldn't see there really was no blood. He tried to stop himself from (manly) giggling (not giggling like a four year old who found the matches).

"I- Wait, you're bleeding? Sorry, Perce. Really, I didn't mean it. Here, I'll get some paper towels or something. What do you need?" Leo said in a rushed, panicked voice. Percy shook with the effort to stop himself from laughing.

"You really hate me, don't you Leo?" Percy said with a false-depressed tone. "You could have just said so. You didn't have to hit me in the face with a door."

Leo full on panicked now. His hand caught fire and he cursed. "Shoot, Perce, really. I didn't mean to. Come on. I'll get you some water. You heal with water, right? Yeah, I'll get water. And Annabeth. Oh, Annabeth's scary. Never mind, never mind. I'll get the wa-"

"Dude, Leo," Percy said, straining to sound serious. "You're talking too fast for my seaweed brain to keep up." He turned around from where he was on the ground and grinned up at the flustered Leo whose eyes widened upon seeing he was not bleeding.

"You- you-" Then Leo said a bunch of things Percy wasn't really allowed to record.

"Whoa, whoa, come on, calm down. You still hit me in the face with a door so I deserved to tease you some, 'kay?"

Leo did calm down, but he still looked miffed. Percy sighed and stood, Leo following suit.

"So, now can we talk?" Percy asked, turning to the other. Leo looked reluctant to say anything, so Percy invited himself to Leo's room. Almost immediately tripping over a stray hammer.

"Shhhhh!" Percy hissed as his shoe-less toe hit the head of the hammer that looked like it belonged to Thor. He should have put on shoes before he left his cabin to kill those crab thingies. Then again, he hated wearing shoes in the water.

"Oh, that hurt, that hurt a lot. Oh gods, even more than a door to the face. _Even more than a door to the face!_ " Percy complained loudly, dropping down to hug his poor, injured foot.

Percy looked around and noticed that the whole room was a mess, hammers, screws, screwdrivers, wires, pieces of machinery everywhere. Even on his bed. A three legged desk was walking around the mess. Maybe the fumes in the room went to Percy's head.

"What is up with your room, Valdez?" Percy said as the table passed him. He tried not to gape at it.

He saw Leo shrug before going and crawling onto his bed, careful not to disturb the seemingly dangerous gadgets that layed there. Percy just knew one of them was meant to explode. The box like one on the end of the bed had a clock surface, frozen with one last second left. Percy swallowed hard.

"So, what do you want?" Leo said, looking down at him from his bed. His hands were already moving again, grabbing pieces of wire and tying them together, weaving some kind of metal net that he laid on top of one of the other machine-y thingies. Percy thought it resembled a naked tank. The most disconcerting fact was that the gun part was facing Percy. He tried ignoring it.

"I wanted to see what's up," Percy said as nonchalantly as he could manage. The gun was really throwing him off.

"The sky,"

Percy rolled his eyes. What in the world did he do to deserve this treatment? He was being a good person today!

"Come on, Valdez!" Percy groaned. "What did I do? You're acting as if I broke your favorite explosive machine toy or something."

Leo huffed, throwing a screwdriver at Percy's face. Gods, if Percy didn't have better demigod reflexes then almost everyone on this ship, he would have lost an eye. He very much liked his eyes. Especially since Annabeth liked his eyes too. Yeah, he wanted to keep his eyes.

"What the Hades!?" Percy exclaimed. Now Leo was trying to kill him! What did he do?! "Seriously! Leo, if I did anything, please tell me before maiming me!"

"I wouldn't be able to kill you if I set all of the _Argo II_ 's ballistae on you," Leo said as if that was obvious. Percy really hoped Leo was planning too.

Percy was about to say something, ask _again_ why Leo was mad with him, when Leo went on. "Why do you always do that?" Leo mumbled, bent over his gadgets.

Percy frowned. "Do what?" he asked. Leo looked up and made that kind of face that said _Are you serious?_ Yes, Percy was very serious.

"Why are you always stealing the spotlight?" Leo said with over exaggerated care, like he was talking to a two year old. Percy's frown deepened until he processed what the other actually said. Steal the spotlight? Steal the spotlight… Light bulb!

"You mean with the crab monsters?" Percy asked. Did Leo want to fight them too? Percy bit his lip.

"Not just the crab monsters," Leo said, sounding exasperated. "It's all the monsters. I mean, you're scary as Hades when you fight and I wouldn't even think of trying to fight you-"

"You threw a screwdriver at me," Percy interrupted. Leo ignored him.

"I mean, yeah, you're pretty crazy awesome. And you kill the monsters like it's nothing. But I am going to lose it if I can't shoot my ballistae at least _once_. I am dying of boredom, watching you chop monster after monster after monster. Even Frank wants in on the action! And he's Frank!"

Percy blinked. Then he frowned. He wasn't sure he was keeping up with the situation. "So you just want to fight?" he asked uncertainly.

Leo nodded his head quickly, as if he was suddenly rejuvenated. "Yes, I want to test out a _bunch_ of cool things that I made. I want to blow things up again! I made this _cool_ explosive that's supposed to make a blast of six meters in diameter and then suck in all the wreckage, cage in on itself and self-destruct…" Leo went on and on about some of his best projects he's been working on and Percy was left wondering how he got himself stuck in this situation in the first place.

 ***~0~0~0~***

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

 ***~0~0~0~***

Annabeth chuckled as she listened to Leo ramble and Percy try to interfere unsuccessfully. Piper sighed beside her and they both made their way back to the upper deck.

"I guess Leo's doing enough," Annabeth said and Piper sighed again.

"Does Percy really not notice that he's _always_ the one taking on the strong monsters?" Piper said doubtfully. Annabeth glanced her way and it was her turn to sigh. When was the crew going to learn that Percy was Percy? Taking on the biggest, baddest monsters, was his way of worrying over his family. Annabeth's known Percy long enough to know that it was apart of his personality to be overprotective. He would always worry over Leo, Piper, Hazel, Jason, and Frank because he thought they needed protecting.

Annabeth would talk to him later and enlighten him on the subject. He didn't have to work alone to protect everyone. And the crew was capable of protecting themselves when need be. She smiled at the thought. Her Seaweed Brain was so adorable.

"I'll tell you later," Annabeth said to answer Piper's question. "It's kind of a long story behind Percy's unreasonable overprotective nature."

At first, it looked like Piper didn't understand when suddenly, she smiled as well. Annabeth could trust her friend to understand the nature of people and their relationship towards others.

 ***~0~0~0~***

 **I genuinely hoped you enjoyed.**

 **Please leave a review! ('cause this is my first fanfic, just saying... ;)**


End file.
